She-Ra alternate situation
by KathyPrior42
Summary: Current She-Ra fans of the 2018 show are familiar with She-Ra, Glimmer, Bow, Mermista, Perfuma, Frosta, and a host of other characters. But what if there were other princesses out there? What other gemstones could harness the powers of the elements? In this short fanfiction, here are some possibilities.


Adora stood at attention and gave a quick bow of greeting to Queen Angella.

"You summoned me, Your Majesty?" Adora asked.

"Yes," the queen answered. Her translucent wings reflected the light of the setting sun from outside. "Please take a seat."

Adora sat in her spot to the side of the round table. The council room was vast and high, with elegant pillars holding up the ceiling. Adora was wearing her usual red shirt, boots, white pants and a black belt.

Angella scanned the room and saw Adora, Bow, Perfuma, Mermista, and Frosta sitting around the table. Bow was looking at the queen, though his fingers were fidgeting with another one of his carefully made arrows. Mermista rested her chin on her hand, clearly bored with the proceedings. Perfuma flipped her long blonde hair and several flower petals flew out from her hands.

Frosta crossed her arms, wearing her usual blue dress and heavy jacket. "I believe, your majesty," she addressed the queen, "that the meeting is to start."

"I understand, Princess Frosta," answered Queen Angella. "Though it appears we are missing…"

A short princess with pink hair and light brown skin appeared out of thin air by the doorway. "Sorry I'm late!" called Glimmer. She hurried toward her seat and rubbed her eyes.

"What took you so long, Glimmer?" asked Angella.

"Mom, I was having a good rest after the battle we had several days ago! Can't you let me rest a little longer?"

"Don't talk to me like that, young lady," the queen scolded. "I know you're not keen on going to meetings, but this one is important."

"Are we under attack?" asked Bow. "If so, I'll need some more time to create some arrows. I know another sonic one would work. Perhaps one which can paralyze opponents!"

Frosta scoffed. "You do realize that my ice powers can easily freeze opponents better than anything, right?"

"Yeah, but sorry to say, I'm not a princess, nor do I have any powers. However, I am still a valuable member of the Princess Alliance."

"Just because I am 11 and three quarters doesn't mean you have an excuse to talk down to me," she replied coldly.

"Please stop fighting," said Perfuma to the girls.

"At least you are better than Sea Hawk," Mermista mentioned to Bow. "His plan to set the ship on fire and blast the Horde's tanks really came in handy for once."

"How many more battles must we fight?" asked a concerned Perfuma. "Can't we live in peace for a while? The Horde could be coming at any moment!"

"Enough," stated Angella. The princesses went silent. She gazed down at the holographic map on the table, which showed the different areas of the land of Eternia. "As of now, we are not under attack by any enemies. Thankfully, She-Ra was able to use her powers to restore the Moonstone, thus saving this kingdom. Of course, if it weren't for all of you, we would have lost."

"Hey, where's Netossa and Spinnerella?" asked Adora.

"They went down to my aunt's place to hang out," replied Glimmer, rolling her eyes. "She's probably giving them a tour of the castle and homemade jewelry."

"Hang out," said Bow, putting his fingers together in quotes. "Right. What exactly is their definition of that? Maybe the two of them went to the spa instead…"

"Back to the topic, please," Mermista interrupted.

Angella waited for their silence and continued. "I have called all of you here for another reason."

The group of friends leaned closer in curiosity.

"According to my guards who heard from a messenger who heard from…well you get the idea. They said that there are other princesses in Eternia."

"What?!" gasped Adora.

"Awesome!" said Bow.

"The more allies we can get, the better," said Glimmer. "She-Ra can surely save the day again."

Mermista and Frosta did not like the idea of more princesses joining with them. "Seriously," said Frosta. "Will there be any responsible princesses left to rule the remaining kingdoms? You guys are lucky I decided to join the Rebellion. If Scorpia hadn't surprised us with her crystal bombs, I would have considered remaining at my neutral position in my kingdom."

"Your Majesty," said Adrora, looking at Frosta. "You made the right choice by helping us."

"My choice is none of your concern but I appreciate your statement," Frosta replied.

Angella interrupted the conversation. "Recruiting these princesses won't be easy. For one, their particular gemstones have remained out of connection with your gemstones for thousands of years. Their kingdoms are small and they are wary of outsiders."

"Who are these princesses?" asked Adora. "Are you sure we can trust them?"

"Says the one who previously couldn't be trusted," remarked Mermista.

Adora gave Mermista a glare.

Angella cleared her throat.

"The princesses that were found are known as Pyra and Scyra."

She pointed to a volcano on the map. "Pyra is a princess with dark skin, dark hair and the ability to control fire. From what we know of her, she is thirsty for battle and action."

"Sounds like Sea Hawk," muttered Mermista.

"She sounds like a great ally to me," said Glimmer. "We need someone to wield fire, since no one in our group can do it, yet!"

"At least you can teleport," Bow mentioned.

The queen continued. "However, Pyra's small island kingdom lies by Horror Hall in the territory of the Fright Zone. Her gemstone, the Ruby, is located deep inside the volcano. In her community, the majority of people support the Horde due to their technology and persuasion. Pyra and her family had to move to the tropics where they would be safe. For how long, I don't know."

Angella then pointed at the Whispering Woods. "Scyra is located much closer to Brightmoon. Her gemstone is clear quartz and she has the ability to see the future."

"Seriously?" asked Bow and Glimmer in awe.

"With her on our side…" said Adora, We could have a huge advantage."

"Alas, it's not that simple, Adora," said Angella. "The Horde have cut down the trees in the forest which they lived. With the majority of the Whispering Woods frozen over, she and her family had to flee."

"Sounds like Pyra's situation," said Perfuma. "How terrible!"

"It's worse, I fear,' said the queen. "Pyra is the only survivor of her kingdom…or what was once her kingdom. Her home was protected by the trees and accessible by a portal in the north section of the Singing Rivers. The Horde have been searching for her ever since."

"Which means…" said Glimmer. "She'll be captured if we don't do something!"

"Correct," said Angella. "This time, I recommend splitting off into two groups."

"But we only have one horse!" said Bow.

A flying white stallion peered from behind an open window. "I am Swiftwind!" he called. "Did someone call for me?"

"Yes," said Angella. "I'd like you to take Adora, Glimmer, and Mermista to the Singing Rivers to the south."

"Right, Your Majesty!" said Swiftwind.

"Sea Hawk will meet us by the ocean," Mermista explained, "and he can take us to Pyra." Then she mentioned with sarcasm, "oh joy."

"I will go to the Whispering Woods," said Frosta. "The cold won't bother me and I can help get us through."

"I'll come along with Frosta," said Bow. Perfuma nodded, indicating that she would come along as well.

"Very well," said Angella. "All of you, be careful, especially you, Glimmer!"

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore! I can take care of myself."

Angella sighed for a moment. "I know. But still be careful."

"I will," said Glimmer.

Bow nervously scratched his head. "I think I forgot to tell you guys something."

"What is it?" asked Adora.

"I have an older long lost cousin named Arrow. He looks similar to me, but stronger and lazier."

"That's unexpected," said Perfuma.

"Last time, I saw him, both of us were younger. We were training in the woods, when Horde soldiers charged at us with sneak attacks. I managed to hold them off with my arrows, but Arrow wasn't so lucky. He got captured and taken by Horde. They might have him on their side now!"

Glimmer put her hand on Bow's arm. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Bow looked downcast. "Because there were more important issues for us to worry about. I didn't want my family problems to get in the way."

"Don't worry," said Adora. "We'll find a way to get him back. But first, we must rescue the other princesses."

"Adventure!" called Bow, raising his fist in a perfect imitation of Sea Hawk.

Mermista crossed her arms and glared at Bow. "Do that again, and I'll drown you."

"Sorry," Bow said.


End file.
